day with the undertaker
by undertaker945
Summary: Hullo my second story it will suck, i'm pretty sure about that. So please enjoy it. For all readers who just love the undertaker! not really good at lemons sooooooooooooo yeah. its mostly fluff cos' I was bored and didn't really have any idea what I was writeing about. UndertakerXReader


**this is my second story, :D undertaker rules! anyway please enjoy this readerXundertaker story. So you are eighteen year old neko girl. Now hope you enjoy!also please excuse my horrible spelling. and sorry, most of this is just fluff. XD I tried making it funny but...I think I failed in that.**

You were running from police, you stole four apples and about five dollars. "Get back here you feline theif!" yelled the police. You had speed of a cheetah and strength of a loin. You looked back at the police sticking your tounge out at them but before you turned your head back to see where you were going. Your e/c eyes widen as you bumped into the undertaker he was just standing there. "I'm so sorry, now move before the police catch me!" you yelped, but as you tried to run the undertaker grabed your f/c tail. "Not so fast kitty," the undertaker cooed as he dragged you by your tail into his shop. "Now why are you running?" the undertaker asked still in a slightly taunting tone, "Its raining hard and its very foggy out. I didn't think kittys liked water." The undertaker sat down on a coffin, still having your tail in his grip. "I was running from-" you said but were cut off by a yank to the tail. Your e/c eyes widen once more. "Don't do that! It hurts!" you almost yelled. "I'm sorry kitty, did I hurt you?" He cooed in the most annoying way possible. "Yes you did hurt me!" Your f/c kitty ears were laying flat. The undertaker yanked your tail again, pulling you onto his lap. "Is this nesasary?" you asked. "Was it nesasary for you to bump into me?" he let out his giggle of his. "Of course not!" you almost yelled" If you haven't got in-" The undertaker started laughing like crazy." WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" you yelled almost as loud as you could...

The undertaker stoped laughing. "You know kitty...you can call me undertaker." The undertaker said, petting your f/c ears. "Now get in that coffin!" cooed the undertaker pointing at a coffin. "Why in hell should I listen to you?!" you asked. "because you will do what I say or you will be put in prison." said the undertaker. You sighed as you climbed into a coffin. Sebastian and ciel walked in. "Welcome to my shop!" cooed the undertaker. "What do you need?" "We need to know something somebody" said ciel as he looked as a piece paper but before he could speak, you got out of the coffin. " It smells like feet in there." Your h/c hair a bit messy from moveing around in the coffin. "Look young master a neko!" Said Sebastian as he ran over and hugged you. "Get your demon paws off my girl. said the undertaker. "But..." said Sebastian, actting like a little kid. "I like kittys.". "Screw that." he hit Sebastian on the head, grabing you in a tight hug. "Can't breath..." you said, you face turning purple. But you suddenly felt better when the undertaker loosen his hug grip. Sebastian was sulking in a corner. "kittys..." he said repeating it over and over. "anyway, do you know where y/n is? She is a master theif." said ciel. "Well get going, I don't know anything about y/n." Ciel nods "contact me if you find out anything," ciel patted on sebastians back, "Come on Sebastian." said ciel. Sebastian got up and they left. " I never told you my name...haven't I?" you asked. "Not yet." said the undertaker. "My name is y/n" you said. "Its okay I wont turn you in." said the undertaker.

** THE NEXT DAY**

You woke up finding yourself laying on top of the undertaker in his grip...but you were in your underwear. Your face was red. "w-what in hell?" you stuttered. "Good morning my little kitten." the undertaker said in taunting tone. "what happened last night?" you asked. "Oh things..." The undertaker giggled. Your face turned a darker red, you moved his bangs to see his green eyes. "your eyes are so pretty..." you said as you started to hug him. "But one question, where are we?" you asked. "Oh, in one of the coffins." the undertaker cooed. "Hm...I hope you know you are under my will now." said the undertaker, giving you a kiss on the cheek. "I-I am?" you asked..."Yup." said the undertaker, kissing you right on the lips. Your cat ears wiggled around and your tail just swayed. You kissed him back. After what seemed like five minutes, more like an half an half hour, then moved away to breath. The undertaker kissed your neck down to your chest. You let out a purr, her tail still swaying back and forth. Undertaker Un-did your ((what ever they are called XD)) letting your breasts free. you press agesnt the undertaker. Then the door bells go off. "uh..." you climb out of the coffin, the undertaker following, picking you up bridal style. Ciel walks in with Sebastian, seeing the cloths on the floor. "Are we interuping" said Sebastian. "Not at all" said the undertaker, holding you like a baby, he turns around. His hand on your butt. "You weren't doing..." ciel said shocked. Your f/c tail was pointing down. "Well...I guess we forgot what to talk about so we should be going."

"bye bye" cooed the undertaker. And you and the undertaker finshed what has started.

**THE END! :3**


End file.
